TheSetoProject Opinion
by ScarlettSlaysSquids
Summary: I have gone against all my morals and used a hash tag. This better be worth it. So, this is basically my opinion on the whole TeamCrafted fight thing. I know what you're thinking: Scarlett has an opinion! Everyone run! Well, you're probably right. This may not be up for long, so read it while you can. I have nothing against TC or Seto, this needed to be said. No hate, plz I fan.


Hey guys, it's Scarlett! Over the past day there has been a ton of controversy over Seto being kicked out of TeamCrafted. It's honestly made it hard for me to enjoy YouTuber Fanfiction and the launch of TeamCrafted, so I decided to let my feelings out here. I don't know if I'll keep this up, I just want my opinion to be heard and not lost amongst the millions of other comments.

Disclaimer: I am neither for nor against TeamCrafted in any way. I will be pointing out both sides of the story based on information I've been told. This is MY understanding of what happened, so it may not be entirely accurate.

The Facts:

Seto was kicked out of TeamCrafted in August. Mitch started a vote to kick Seto out and everyone on the team but Ty voted to kick him. I believe he was brought into a call with the team and told that he would be kicked due to his different commentary style and lack of interest in real life skits, vlogs, etc. due to privacy issues. They promised to still do videos with him but only Ty kept in touch. Around November, Seto posted a video saying he was sick and hasn't officially posted one since. He supposedly went in to depression twice over the past few months because he lost his closest friends. He recently posted a video explaining why he left but took it down within an hour of posting it. You can still find that video on YouTube, so you might want to watch it to know where I'm getting some information. There have also been tweets and BajanCanadian made a video on the subject.

In favor of Seto:

How exactly would you feel if your best friends ganged up on you and voted to kick you out of your group? It must've hurt him, and I'm surprised he managed to stay silent so long. TeamCrafted has become an elite group where they feel free to kick and add people at random. Some of the others can be explained, but Seto claims to have not gotten warnings like the others. Whether his information is reliable I don't know, but I will assume so for now. It must hurt a lot considering one of the newer members of TeamCrafted started the vote to kick the fourth member. You also can't fully blame Seto for the spam about #TheSetoProject, he told his viewers not to hate TC or unsubscribe. TC should have at least kept their promise to film with and communicated. They didn't even check up with him once he stopped posting videos. They never once addressed the issue or comforted him. If they had just stayed friends with him they would have looked less like money-obsessive businessmen and more like friends who made a mistake.

In favor of TeamCrafted:

Do your friends hold every mistake you've ever made against you? These guys have millions of people watching their every move, and this may be more controversial due to the fans' reactions. Keep in mind, YouTube is their job and they really couldn't have people holding them back. Let me just say off the bat that I do NOT think the members of TeamCrafted are bad people. They simply made a mistake, and I'm sure everyone who reads this has and will make mistakes throughout their lives. So is it really fair to despise them for messing up once, to unsubscribe because they didn't handle a situation well? Personally, I believe in forgiveness. And nothing against Seto, but did he have to post that video on the opening day of TeamCrafted? That wasn't a good idea on his part. You can argue that he took it down, but it's still out there for the world to see. Mitch posted a tweet saying he thought everything was okay between TC and Seto. He even made a video, telling fans to channel their anger at him and not other TC members since he started the vote. Whether his explanation of the situation is partially or not true at all, he at least addressed the situation and tried to apologize. I believe he does regret it, as they all probably do. I'm sure Adam especially feels awful knowing about Seto's depression since he went through the same trouble. That said, TC should have shown that they were still friends and kept in touch with Seto if that was what he wished.

Alright, glad my feelings are out there. I'm still trying to figure out who to side with, and I'm mostly neutral. I have sympathy for Seto, and I have sympathy for TeamCrafted. I feel obligated to defend TC a bit more due to the excessive amount of hate comments they've gotten. I naturally stand up to people when they're being mean, it's in my nature.

If you were all to keep this in mind I'd have felt as though my job was complete. There are two sides to every story, and both have made mistakes. TC should have first approached Seto about the issue before voting behind his back. Then they should've at least kept in touch like they promised. Finally, they should stop lying(if they are, anyways) and approach the problem openly. I appreciate them trying to not cause drama, but ignoring the problem causes something even worse: rumors. Seto should've let his feelings out earlier. Putting out that video on the opening day of TC was just a bit immature and caused more drama.(Honestly, he had four months to post it, I don't think posting it on opening day is as much of a coincidence as he makes it out to be) Just keep an open mind about the drama and don't unsubscribe because of one mistake! Heck, we as authors know that one mistake a character makes in a story usually won't cause everyone to hate them forever. If its not that way in fiction, why reality?

Leave a comment about your opinions on this, I'd love to see another point of view! Just as a side note, this will not change how I write YouTube characters in my stories.

If you actually read this whole thing I love ya.  
~Scarlett


End file.
